epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Tour Season 3: That's Alotta Bull
Ynkr: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Tour! The contestants had some arguments on the plane, leading to me having them let off some steam, aka, the dropping them into the ocean. After being assigned vehicles, racing around Tokyo, and even sabotaging said vehicles and even peoples team members, Night was sent home due to some complications with him. Apparently he had tampered with the vehicles! Well boo-hoo who cares about it now because there’s gonna be a lot of BS in this episode and when a say “BS”, I mean a lot of bulls. The camera cuts to the 1st Class Cabin. Everyone except for Samis seems to be deprived of sleep. Xim is trying to get back to sleep, Mind is waiting for a coffee, and TK is sitting next to him at the counter. Samis is recording himself with a web cam. '' '' '' Xim: So tired… Samis: Shush. And so ends my 12 hour stream, you’ve seen what has been happening on this show, and I’ve told you, the people who haven’t seen everything yet, about what has happened. I’d like to thank you all and good night- TK: IT’S 6 IN THE MORNING, SAMIS, WE COULDN’T SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU! Samis: Err… and good bye! ''Samis presses a button and turns around to face the other three. '' '' '' Samis: What the hell?! You don’t make comments when I’m doing a live stream! '' '' Mind: Okay, Samis, look, we’ve had enough. Sure, you are a little kid, but- Samis: Ex-CUSE me?! I AM 11! Mind: Congrats, you’re a 6th grader… anyways, sure, you are a little kid, but just because you are THAT doesn’t mean you can put yourself in front of others. Because of you, we might lose this challenge and you might be voted off! Samis: Please TK: I’m down with voting Samis off '–face slams against counter and starts sleeping-''' Xim: Same! LET ME GET SOME SLEEP! Samis: Pfft, whatever, losers. Mind: What did you call us? Samis: Losers. Haven’t YOU ever stayed up past your bed time? Because I have. TK: We’re 15, 16, and 17. We don’t HAVE bed times, we stay up as long as we want. As you get older, you’ll want to stay up late and wake up late. Samis: HA! Teenagers are noobs… Xim: You’re gonna be a teenager in a few years, you know… Samis: Ergh… Meanwhile, in the 3rd Class Cabin. '' '' '' Wach: These seats are REALLY uncomfortable… Deuce: How do you think I feel? There is a spring poking right into my a**! Wach: Point taken… Mini: Indeed… BreZ: Question Time! Do we really need to be back here again? Shoop: No, especially after losing Night… I sorta feel bad for voting him off… I mean… I dunno… BreZ: Don’t be! He ruined the challenge for us! '''Mini: Ergh… what is Shoop doing? ' ' ' 'Shoop: So I was thinking while I was driving: How could I help Mini n his effort to beat BreZ? So I’m acting on BreZ’s side. ' ' ' 'BreZ: It’s obvious on what Shoop is doing. I’ll tag along with it for a while but… well, a while. ' ' ' Deuce: So what are we gonna do, exactly. BreZ: Hmm… Wach: “Hmmm”? Is THAT all? 'Mini: What is wrong with Wach as well? ' ' ' 'Wach: Shoop let me in on his plan. ' ' ' 'BreZ: Wach and Shoop are in cahoots, called it. New plan, I will attempt to manipulate them into joining MY side of the battle. Today will mark a new day in Total Drama Wiki History! ' ' ' Ynkr comes onto the loudspeakers. '' '' '' Ynkr: Everyone report to the pilot’s cabin! I will give the challenge from there! ''The camera cuts to the contestants in the pilot’s cabin. Ynkr is dressed with a poncho and a sombrero. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hola! BreZ: Question Time! You’re dressed like this because Night is no longer in the competition… Ynkr: Si, today we are in Spain! We will be competing in the running of the bulls! Xim: It’s not even the time of year for that event! Ynkr: Well since Spain is one of our top viewers, they have gathered around bulls for this challenge and THIS challenge only. Wach: So they’re just THAT motivated to help you practically KILL us? Ynkr: Ye- erm… kill you? I would never- ???: HEY, YNKR! ''Tbone runs up to Ynkr and punches him in the stomach. '' '' '' Tbone: That obviously wasn’t your thought when you threw me out of the plane! Ynkr: 1: How are you alive? 2: What was the red substance in the jet? Tbone: 1: I landed in the ocean. 2: What red substance? Steeler: Oh, erm… I opened a window on accident and the burger I was eating flew out the window… Ynkr: A single burger wouldn’t look like that- Steeler: Plus, like, 20 ketch-up packets. Ynkr: Okay. Now, should we talk about the challenge- erm… begin the challenge? Samis: Seriously, just start it! Ynkr: OKAY! ''The contestants are lined up on the line. '' '' '' Ynkr: You have a 30 second head start. GO ''The contestants begin to run away from the bull pen. After a while, Ynkr presses a button and a giant metal gate opens and hundreds of bulls pour out. The bulls quickly catch up with the first two contestants. Deuce and Samis. '' '' '' Deuce: Please no Samis: This youtuber face will NOT be trampled! ''Deuce gains speed and runs to the next line if contestants. Samis is trampled by the bulls. '' '' '' ''Deuce starts passing the next three contestants: Mini, Xim, and Shoop. '' '' '' Deuce: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Shoop: What the- they’re ALREADY catching up? Xim: Where’s Samis? Deuce: Trampled! Xim: Thank god- ''Xim trips and falls into the herd of bulls behind her, casuing Mini, Shoop, and Deuce to run even faster. '' '' '' Shoop: Keep… running! Mini: I have an idea. ''Mini continues to run and looks behind his shoulder. He suddenly stops as bulls run past him. He comes out unscathed. '' '' '' Mini: HA-HA! Thank god that actually wor- ''A single bull rams into him. '' '' '' ''Meanwhile. BreZ, Mind, and TK are in the front of the running. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! How do we know when we’re done running? Mind: Well there SHOULD be a bull ring. That’s where we will be safe. TK: Well then let’s hurry- ''Deuce catches up to the people in first place. Followed by Wach and Shoop. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! How did you guys get up here so fast? Wach: We ran. Does it really even matter? BreZ: Yes, it does. Shoop: Well we’re fast runners then. Especially Deuce, like, holy crap. Deuce: I don’t want to get possibly killed! TK: Neither do I! BreZ: How do you think I fee- ''BreZ trips and gets ran over by the herd of bulls. '' '' '' '''BreZ: Damn that hurt… ' ' ' TK: Oh shit, RUN! Shoop: Way ahead of you! Mind: You’re behind him! Shoop: Metaphorically- A bull head butts Shoop to the ground, causing him to be trampled. '' '' '' Wach: You best be joking… TK: How and why did that happen? Deuce: I don’t care, just get me to our destination! Mind: Will you calm down? It’s right over there! Just two miles down the road! TK: Thank go- ''TK’s feet hit eachother, causing him to fall down and get trampled. '' '' '' Wach: TK! Damnit, KEEP RUNNING- ''Wach steps on his shoe lace and falls down and gets trampled. '' '' '' Mind: Just me and you, huh? Deuce: Yes! I need to win for my team… Mind: My team deserves the win more than YOUR team does! Deuce: Nope. ''They are 100 yards from the bull-ring. Their shadows are shown against the sunset. One of the shadows trips and the other arrives. '' '' '' Ynkr: And the winner is! ''The gates close around the remaining shadow. '' '' '' Ynkr: MIND! Mind: WOOO- wait. Why is there a bull locked up in the pen over there? Ynkr: Well… this might sound like a bunch of BS but you will be taking the place of a marauder! Mind: WHAT?! Ynkr: You want to win this for your team? You have to do this! The audience is waiting! ''The camera shows the teams and Spaniards in the stands. The camera cuts to Mind dressed up as a marauder with a red sheet. He is standing next to a metal wall. '' '' '' Mind: This can’t be happening… ''The bull is released from its pen and it charges Mind. '' '' '' Mind: Here we go… ''Mind sticks out the red sheet as the bull charges him. '' '' '' Mind: Olé! ''The bull rams into the wall. Its horns get stuck as it starts to yell with anger. '' '' '' Mind: NOW WHAT?! ''A Spaniard throws Mind a bag. Inside are spears. Mind starts slamming the spears into the bull, eventually, it falls down. '' '' '' Mind: Did I just- did I just KILL an animal? Ynkr: No, you just put it to sleep, as in made it sleep. There’s anorexics in the spears. Anyways, Team Screaming Howlers! You will be sending someone home tonight! Again! Wach: DAMNIT! ''The camera cuts to the Walk to Civilization. Ynkr: Okay, Mini, Wach, and Shoop, you guys are safe… for now. Deuce, you are at risk because of… some reason. I dunno. BreZ, you are at risk because you are a htreat to the competition. BreZ: Question Time! WHAT?! Ynkr: But the person going home is! Deuce! Shoop: WHAT?! Deuce: How is that- Wach: No… Mini: Impossible! Ynkr: It was a 3-2 vote. Now, Deuce, start walking! Anyways, with that episode. Deuce has been eliminated! Will Team Screaming Howlers lose again? Will BreZ be able to carry out his evil plan? Find out next time on the last pre-merge episode of Total. Drama. Wiki Tour! ''The camera cuts to the contestants in 3rd Class sleeping. All except for BreZ. BreZ gets up and starts walking around the cabin. '' '' '' BreZ –whispering-: Question Time! Thought you could get rid of me easily, eh? You forgot to make sure I voted first. Remember this, I will not go down. I will not succumb to forfeits like you. I will NOT be like Wrath and Eyes! I will NOT let you stop me from taking over this competition! I have the brains. I have the skills. What makes you think you can beat me? Sleep now because I will tear you all apart… ''The screen cuts to black. '' Category:Blog posts